<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>盲佬琴師杜先生 by minmasterqw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951728">盲佬琴師杜先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmasterqw/pseuds/minmasterqw'>minmasterqw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>六神無主－Gods Know? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, Historical, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmasterqw/pseuds/minmasterqw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。</p><p>整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。</p><p>受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>六神無主－Gods Know? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117085</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>盲佬琴師杜先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本系列當中具有粵語及閩南語內容，部分遣詞用字會遵照三及第(60至70年代香港式報章用體裁，使用粵語文言白話文三者混合)所寫形式進行。</p><p>整個系列之寫作方式大部份並非遵照傳統同人文章小說體裁寫作，取而代之使用「掌故」作為表達方式。</p><p>受限於中國民族宗教當中經由宋朝儒釋道三教合一後造成的概念混淆乃至於矛盾局面，現時作品之定位暫時先將地府與西方之地獄並指為同一世界作為依據。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「耳邊忽聽人喧噪，驚覺前營散楚歌……」</p><p>每星期六日，下午兩點到五點，都會有一位杜先生在店內彈琴演唱。</p><p>他是盲的－有人說他生前已經是盲的，又有人說他是下到地獄之後才被人強行弄瞎的。他每次總是拿著那根盲公竹，跌跌碰碰。因此坐上客人只要一聽到那嗒嗒嗒竹棍碰敲地板的聲響，自是知道杜先生來了。</p><p>他每次只用一部琴，一套響板，就說唱一個故事，然後收取土地公給的酬金，每個星期亦是如此。</p><p>每次一收完錢，他就會立即跑去吸鴉片煙－外國的那些高檔毒品他是碰不起的了，尤其他這些只是為煙癮的，也不需要這麼貴，杜先生這種人都吸鴉片渣。這種東西在地獄仍是有價有市的，但價格就便宜得多，一盅的花費亦只在二三十億冥通左右。</p><p>躺在自己在街邊那個臨時用鐵皮搭起的小窩， 長吸了一口煙，吞雲吐霧之間，亦是他在地獄裏唯一快樂的時候。</p><p>然而，癮只會越來越重。這不，他又因為欠藥頭錢被打了個半死。他拖著傷勢，爬去了土地公的餐廳前求助：</p><p>「這是今個星期第幾次了，又來！」</p><p>每到這時，他都會抱怨自己不該染上毒癮，乃至於多次表示會戒。最近一次他甚至表示，以後會想辦法去酒店戒毒。</p><p>不過，「戒」了十幾年，都是這樣。至於酒店，即便只是隔條街，亦是一次都沒有去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>